


Sweet Nightmare

by anycsifan



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a nightmare and Remy helps you get back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nightmare

You woke with a start, covered in sweat. You looked around and realized you were still in your room at the institute. There was a knock at the door and you went to answer it. On the other side was the resident Cajun heartthrob Remy LeBeau, aka Gambit.

“What’s the matta Cheri?” he asked in that sexy accent of his. “I heard you screamin’ and came runnin’ to see what was wrong.”

“I was just having a nightmare Remy, but thanks for worrying,” you smiled sleepily and went to close the door.

“Well, perhaps I should stay with you until you’re asleep. I know I sleep better when I have someone to sleep with,” he told you.

“As appealing as that is, and it truly is appealing, I doubt that the Professor would approve,” you responded.

“The Professor isn’t here Cheri, and Scott wouldn’t have room to talk were he to find out,” Remy said as he moved past you and walked over to your bed.

You watched him as he walked, and just now noticed that the Cajun was wearing nothing but boxers. You shrugged your shoulders and closed the door. Arguing with the red-eyed mutant was a lost cause, and since you’d had a crush on his since you met, you weren’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

You climbed into bed and Remy pulled you close and stroked your hair. “Just go to sleep Cheri, Remy will be here to fight off anything that dares to scare Mon Coeur,” he said sweetly.

You may not be fluent in French, but that much you did understand, and it made you blush. “Merci beaucoup Mon Cher,” you said before drifting off to peaceful slumber.


End file.
